True Colors
by B.Logan
Summary: Josh takes Emily home and Aidan is not far behind.


Was anyone else beside me bothered that after Josh's great revelation to his family that he was a werewolf, that they did not try to lock up their mentally unstable son and detain him until the next full moon so that they could convince him that he insane and need help. Why would they just let him go back to Boston on his own? Wouldn't his dad have he authority to do something? Why would they, especially Emily not check up on him? I think I may have an answer in these missing scenes. (Please refrain from picking on me about the wolf blood thing and suspend disbelief that you know what is coming in the Dream Reaper episode. I am invoking my right to take a bit of creative liberty for the sake of story telling.)

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else.

It's been forever since I have written; I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think, I would love a review. (that's me not begging, but I really am…please review-thanks)

…...

Marcus was gone and Josh dropped his improvised wooden stake and ran clumsily on the slippery wet grass to Aidan side. "Aidan" he called out as he barely stopped himself from sliding full force into his friend.

Aidan was bent over swaying slightly, his hands resting on his knees for support as he struggled to stand up straight. "Aidan, are you ok?" Josh leaned down to his level and placed his hand on Aidan back. "Aidan!" he exclaimed as he noticed the blood dripping down from, …his friends face and mingling with the rain before it hit the ground.

At the touch of Josh's hand to his body Aidan sprang up and roared out, when his eyes found Josh's they were solid black, his face was bloodied and his fangs extended. Josh was unsure if it was the adrenaline from the fight, the creepy atmosphere or the evil howling scowl on the vampires' face that sent a shiver through him as he leap back. It was a cold, dark, rainy night the kind where monsters crept out to scare small children. His friend look so terrifyingly menacing that he felt more like a helpless child than monster he knew he was.

He had seen Aidan's vampire look when they first meet and again afterward when they revealedtheir true selves to each other. Sometimes he would a rare glimpse of it when Aidan was lost in thought, his defenses down, but then more often than not he looked sad, not scary. Josh understood what it was like to feel different so he always pretended not to notice. Josh fleetingly thought of Aidan's earlier accidental 'vampire look' and the panic over the garlic incident seem almost comical in comparison.

This was a new experience, he had never before seen Aidan so angry, so out of control, but now: standing just a few feet away from him, he not just saw it, he felt it full force. He could almost sense the bond between them as their true monster-ness literary hit home. Josh's inner wolf could feel the intensity radiating off of Aidan, a powerful mixture of supernatural otherness that informed his every instinct to whimper and flee. Instead he found himself drawn forward toward what he felt in his heart more strongly –his friend. His mind did not have time to fully process what was happening. The scream faded quickly and was replaced by heavy labored breathing as Aidan's legs gave way and he stumbled toward ground.

Josh reacted quickly reaching out just in time to steady him; placing one hand on his chest, as he slipped his arm under Aidan shoulder taking on the bulk of his weight. Carefully he led him back toward the house, as they made their way closer he could see his family gathering on the porch wondering what had just transpired. The look of worry and confusion on their faces broke Josh's heart. Glancing to Aidan face and seeing that he was still not quite himself yet, he waived them all away. "We're fine, it's fine, he's fine, and I'm fine "he sputtered.

As they made their way up the porch steps Josh's mom rushed forward to help. "Quick Aidan close your eyes" Josh whispered harshly in his ear "Quick!" Josh repeated loudly. Aidan instantly did as he was told.

His hands gripping tightly on the porch railing, Josh's father called out angrily "What the hell was that all about?"

Dismissing her husbands' comments with a wave of her arm Mrs. Levison leaned in close to examine the boys, Aidan squeezed his eyes tighter.

"What just happened?" Mr. Levison demanded.

"It doesn't matter right now." Mrs. Levison snapped giving her husband a look. She then turned her attention toward to Aidan. As she took in the sorry sight before her sighed "Oh no, are you okay?" she reached for his face and touched his cheek, Aidan winced. She cupped his chin and turned his head side to side to inspect the damage, even in the dim lighting she could see that burses were starting to form. "Let me see dear, can you open your eyes?" Aidan afraid to speak just let out a small "uh huh".

Anxiously Josh quickly swung Aidan in his arms to face the other way. "He'll be fine mom, I'm just going to…get him inside." Josh maneuvered the slumped Aidan through the doorway and upstairs into the bathroom. Calling out reassurances as he did so "I'm just going to …going to …we, I am going to get him fixed up."

"Okay…" Josh mother called out up the stairs after them " …but Josh, make sure you get those wet cloths off him, and warm him up, his skin felt like ice"

Once the door shut behind Josh, in privacy of the bathroom Aidan immediately sprang to life and angrily swatted Josh to the side, inadvertently slamming him hard into the wall. Furiously Aidan began pacing in the small space. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." He said though sharp clench teeth. Josh gathered himself off the floor and shook his head to clear it as he recovered from hitting the wall. He had to get this under control.

"It's okay he gone now." Josh pleaded firmly "Calm down."

Aidan continued to rant, "I knew it. I knew he would do something like this."

Josh practically begged, "Clam down, please just calm down. My family is right down stairs."

"I should have killed him years ago." Aidan growled through clenched fangs.

"Aidan" Josh snapped loudly.

Aidan turn and looked at Josh's pleading eyes, remembering where he was, the anger started to recede. He stopped, stood still, took a deep breath and sighed "Sorry."

Relieved Josh stepped in closer "Okay good. Now what?" Josh started talking out his plan "Think. What do we do? Think. What am I going to tell them…"

Aidan calm now, was starting to feel the affects of the fight and the loss of blood; he weekly stumbled over to sit on the toilet. Not comprehending "About…?" he mumbled as he buried his face in his hands, feeling the tender bruises and swelling as a massive headache started to form.

Now it was Josh's who had taken up Aidan's nervous pace. "Marcus. The fight… " he almost shouted as he turned and gestured with both hands "…and _you _and…" his hands gestured wildly "…and this look you're still sporting" he spat. Josh immediately softened, when he took in the sight of Aidan slumped over sitting on the toilet. Aidan managed to nod in agreement right before he passed out onto the floor.

Aidan was out cold and no amount of shaking could rouse him. With a clean washcloth Josh gently wiped away the blood oozing from his face and carefully striped him of his shirt. Josh ran his hands over Aidan's torso and examined him for any signs of serious injuries. He could feel the lumps and bruises from where Marcus had hit him, about the midsection. Aidan's right hand appeared to be broken from beating Marcus in the face with the chain from the swing set before almost beheading him with it. 'New uses for old toys' thought Josh as briefly considered the set he and Emily played on during their carefree childhood. 'Only Aidan could turn a swing set into a deadly weapon.' He almost laughed at the thought. But judging by the deep ugly cuts on Aidan face Marcus had gotten in several good shots before disappearing into the night. Josh tended to all the wounds, but could not to stop the bleeding and pondered if Aidan would need stitches. He did manage to set and bandaged the injured hand. He pushed and pulled bones into place causing painful moans to erupt from the unconscious Aidan. The former pre-med student in Josh sighed in relief. Wow he thought vampires must be made tough because after witnessing the fight, he anticipated that Aidan would be in far worse shape.

Josh gently pried one of Aidan's swollen eyes open to see that although unconscious they were still black. And just to be sure, but mostly because he could not resist, he slipped his finger under Aidan's lip and ran it over slowly the edge to feel for his still sharp teeth. When he was certain that there was nothing more he could do, to treat him physically he removed the last of Aidan's clothes, cradled him in his arms and somehow managed to maneuver him into now cold chamomile scented bath. He propped him up in the porcelain tub, arms dangling over the edges mindful of the injured hand. Josh ran the hot water hoping the bath would sooth Aidan's reaction to the garlic, and bring relief to his injuries.

With the task completed Josh retrieved the pile of wet cloths from where he had earlier tossed them the corner. He sighed heavily as he prepared to leave the safety of the bathroom to face his family. His mother stood just outside the door and startled him as he exited "Is he ok?" she asked solemnly as she grabbed the wet clothes from Josh hands. "Yeah he'll be fine, he just needs some time to recover." His mother shook her head with worry. Josh added reassuringly "He soaking now."

"That's good." She perked up at the news "Well, I am going to toss these…" she juggled the pile of Aidan's wet clothes in her arms "…into the drier. Your father is waiting downstairs." Josh closed his eyes in dreaded anticipation of the unavoidable talk as his mother disappeared.

Josh stalled as long as possible. He even returned to the bathroom to look in on Aidan once more. He told himself that it was for Aidan's safety and not because he was avoiding his family or needed to see Aidan for moral support. Opening the door just a crack and peeking in Josh didn't see Aidan. Alarmed Josh tossed open the door and rushed over to the tub, he was horrified to see that Aidan's entire body had sunk below the water. He felt panic begin to rise, but as he gazed down at him not breathing, he realized that his friend was in no danger of drowning. Exhaling forcefully Josh managed to relax. Calm now Josh paused and envied how peaceful Aidan looked unconscious. He had never seen him so still before. Josh stared pensively his ordinary stiff and styled hair floated around his strong features in a way that made Josh's insides flutter a little. The red trails of blood that swirled about on the surface of the water above his face only added to the surrealism of the moment. He couldn't resist and Aidan didn't stir when Josh reached into the water, 'his excuse to feel for a non-existent pulse' but instead ran his fingers through his hair and caress the bruises on his face.

After removing himself from Aidan's presence, Josh reluctantly made his way downstairs to the living room. After the dinner drama, and all the endless talking and accusations, after spending hours explaining where he had been the last two years and trying to make them understand who and what he was, with out giving away anything he finally broke down and just told them the truth. The look on his mother face was enough to kill him, with nothing more left to say he just turned and left.

Josh returned upstairs and entered the bathroom carrying a neatly folded pair of his old flannel pajamas. To his surprise Aidan was awake and standing in front of the mirror, towel loosely wrapped around his waist as he examined his injuries, looking slightly worse for wear. Embarrassed for the intrusion Josh turned his head and averted his eyes as he thrust the pj's toward Aidan. Aidan caught Josh's blushed reflection in the mirror and turned to face him. Aidan's eyes were clear and full of empathy. "Josh." he whispered as he reached out and pulled his friend into a hug. Josh resisted for a second before he gave in and wrapped his arms around Aidan's damp cool body as the pajamas fall to the floor. That was Josh's breaking point, he let go of all the pent up emotion he was carrying with him. As he sobbed Aidan rocked him gently. "Shhh it's okay." he whispered. "Aidan, I told them. I can't believe I told them." Josh's muffled voice came from Aidan chest. "I know" he felt the reply rumble deep from within Aidan.

After 24plus hours full of pain and drama Josh retreated to his room. Surprisingly it was the most peaceful he had felt in over two years, he was back in the safety of his own home, in his own bed. His revelation of the wolf had left him feeling oddly liberated. In spite of all his worries and fears he could not help but fall asleep, exhausted.

Aidan was unable sleep and with nothing to do but wait, he stretched out on top of the covers of the guest bed and forced himself to relax as he waited for morning. He worked hard trying to ignore the messages of pain and hunger his body was sending him. So he concentrated on listening to the sounds around him. He could hear a train in the distance and the nearby movement of deer passing though the woods. He briefly considered hunting but for the monument his pain and exhaustion outweighed his hunger. He also heard the unmistakable sounds of a family in distress; a worried sister crouched at her brother door afraid to knock. The sad sigh of a father's disappointment. The soft sobs of a mother love. He could almost hear their thoughts as they each worried for Josh's sanity. Eventually the house grew silent as they surrendered to sleep.

It was only then that Aidan stood up; as he did so as the bed let out a small squeak of protest. He froze waiting for someone to wake, no one did. Silently he made his way through the house following the sound of the one heartbeat he cared about, up into the attic room. There he found Josh curdled up in his bed like a small child, sleeping peacefully. He stood above the bed and watched him breathe, lost in deep slumber. His hand fought the urge to reach out and tuck the blanket up tight. He had purposely forgotten what it was like to have real family that cared, fueled by love and not need. The closest to that he had come in years was Josh, now he knew where his friend got his caring trait. Aidan felt bad, the wolf had separated Josh from everyone that he had loved and cared about. Aidan hated the wolf for Josh but yet Aidan secretly loved the wolf, because had brought them together and given his life a new focus.

Aidan seated himself on a chair in the corner of the room and watched Josh sleep as his mind wondered. Eventually Josh stirred in his sleep, rolling over when he felt a presence in the room.

"Aidan?" Josh called groggily "is that you?" he said squinting into the dark corner of the room.

"Yeah" Aidan whispered his reply.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? What time is it?" Josh struggled to sit up and clear his head.

"Thinking," He replied as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed "and it 3:30 in the morning"

Josh felt the bed shift under the added weight "Thinking? About what?" Josh rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his mess of untamed hair.

"About a lot of things, but mostly about how you told your family about the wolf." He frowned. "You shouldn't have done that," he said earnestly.

Josh sat up straight "Yeah well it was my choice and…" he replied more than just a bit defensibly before being interrupted.

"…but you really shouldn't have." Aidan admonished cutting him off.

"Well what's done is done, there is no putting the cat back in the bag." He said firmly. "I will just have to deal with it in the morning" he pouted and flopped back down on his bed turning his back to Aidan. As he so he pulled the covers tightly up and over himself. "Now, get out of here and just go back to bed."

Aidan raised his hands up defensibly "Okay it's your family, it's your call."

"Thank you" Josh rolled over onto his stomach and huffed into his pillow.

Aidan leaned in close, and rested his hand lightly on Josh's back he whispered in his ear like devil on his shoulder. "But what if you could take it back."

"What?" Josh pop upright in bed again as he turned to face Aidan in the dark.

"I can fix this for you. I can make it like it never happened." Aidan cooed as his hand drifted down and onto Josh's thigh and he leaned in even closer.

"What?" Josh flinched at his touch.

Josh felt his breath as Aidan whispered; "I can make it like they never found out about the wolf."

"How?" Josh stuttered as rotated around and pulled his legs up into a ball under the covers and wrapped his arms around them protectively.

Aidan glanced down at his hand and squeezed into a fist as realized what he had been doing. He shook it off as if it were nothing and stood up again. "I can. Just let me talk to them."

"They wont listen to you." Josh stated plainly.

"Just let me try" Aidan moved away to put distance between them.

Exasperated Josh breathed out "They wont and don't listen to anyone." Knowing his family all to well he was convinced that no amount of talking would work. "It's impossible." He concluded.

"Please just let me _try_" Aidan flopped in the chair across the room and rested his chin on the palm of his good hand.

"Try what?" Josh's voice went up an octave, not liking the direction this was heading.

"Try helping. I just want to help. I can convince them, that you're writing a graphic novel, or whatever." Pleaded Aidan, "You have to let me."

Josh made a very skeptical face and folded his arms across his chest.

Leaning forward elbows resting on the chair Aidan opened his arms wide and pleaded his case. "Josh your whole family is in danger now. I know you never wanted that, that is why you left in the first place."

"I know." Josh felt guilty about everything that had happened over the last two years. With the slightest hint of hope in his voice he started to ask "Marcus and the other vampires, can you..fix..?"

"No. Josh I told you, it's between him and I now. Truth is, it always was. Well at least that was until you and your pal Ray… " Aidan let the sentence fall away.

"But Josh your family is in real danger now," looking up at nothing "…from you, not the vampires." He lowered his voice and spoke into the darkness "Now, they know about the wolf, and during the next full moon there going to _see_ the wolf, and that is _dangerous."_

"Don't you think I know that?" Josh shot back angrily. Josh could feel Aidan's stare from across the room and relented. "You right, we should talk to them." He yawned and added firmly "In the morning."

"No, no, no" Aidan shook his head "…just me. I need to talk to them. Alone."

"Alone? You want to be alone with my parents?"

"Yes alone, I can be very persuasive that way." Aidan shrugged and smiled widely at Josh's disapproving look that he could feel a mile away. "What can I say, I have a very trusting face." Be added with a shrug.

"Ooooookey" Josh drawled out slowly "I don't need to be a wolf to know that you're up to something. What going on?"

"I just need to talk to them Josh. I not going to hurt them I promise." Aidan looked directly at Josh "I am telling you that I can help. I can make them think that you are writing that book."

Still not convinced "Spill it, what are you getting at?"

Knowing that Josh would not let this go, and that he would not approve otherwise Aidan decided to confess. "Josh not many people know this but vampires, well _some _vampires" Aidan inclined his head a bit "…have abilities. Abilities that help 'them' 'us'…" He corrected, "…survive. Like the ability to persuade peoples thoughts."

Josh rolled his eyes and thought 'of course'. "Ya know Aidan you really should teach vampire education class, first allergies and now this! I fear to think what's next, what else you haven't told me?"

Aidan almost look embarrassed at that, but he put away his guilt and continued. "Actually it's really not that much of a stretch almost anyone can do it. All you do is tell people what they really want to hear and they believe it." He tried to make it seem like not a big deal. "All you have to do is connect with their thoughts and change them around a bit."

Josh jumped out bed as he exclaimed "What like brainwashing?"

"No, nothing like that. My point is this; your family _wants_ to believe that you're ok, and _they want_ to believe that the wolf is not real. I can help them convince themselves, it will be their idea not mine."

Almost laughing now "Aidan, there are not going to go for that, they think I am mentally ill, and they've seen evidence, like my journal and …the fight with Marcus"

Aidan voiced his disagreement, "No, no. They want to, they will-Believe." He stated firmly

Presented with this new option Joshes mind begin moving fast, "Ok lets pretend for one second that I let you do this? Does it hurt? Is it dangerous? What if you screw up and turn their brains to mush?"

Josh saw a subtle look cross Aidan face when he said that last part and it frightened him. "Can that happen?"

Pushing the incident with officer Garitty from his mind Aidan waved the question off, "No, no" shaking his head rapidly "this is easy; this is something they already _want_ to believe in."

"Then why the look?" Josh pressed for an answer.

Aidan decide to answer honestly, "It 's easy enough to do..." he heisted "…but it takes a certain amount of focus and I am a little…."

Josh waited for him to continue. Not comprehending.

Aidan tried again "…well after the fight and all." Aidan was never one to admit any weakness. "I am not 100 percent and I am feeling a bit…" Aidan fangs descend and his eyes grew dark.

The dawn was an hour or so away and room was still very dark. Josh grew uncomfortable, he felt the shift rather than saw it. 'Oh' Josh mouthed with no sound as he began to understand "…hungry?" He finished quietly.

All the air left the room until Josh blurted out in his usual unthinking way "Well didn't you eat before you came or pack anything?"

"No! I did not 'pack anything ' " Aidan spat, "As soon as I realized that you were all in danger I drove here as fast as I could."

Blushing crimson Josh was ashamed of his question and instantly wished he could take it back; knowing that his friend had put his safety before his own needs. But now Josh feared a new type of danger, he looked sideways at Aidan.

Aidan could see even more clearly in the dark then before, he rolled his blackened eyes, tossed back his head back and gritted his teeth to keep from yelling, "You know, I am not going to kill anyone." It was not a question.

"Yeah I know." Josh sighed softly. "So what do we do now?"

…...

After no reply from Aidan, followed by several minutes of silence Josh stood up walk over to the chair Aidan was slumped in, he knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on each of the armrests. Bravely, Josh squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head to offer his neck to Aidan. As soon as he understood what Josh was up to Aidan almost laughed out loud, and he _almost_ refused. But then their eyes meet and wordlessly Aidan nodded, as he accepted the offer. Taking a deep breath in Aidan prepared to reach down and grab Josh by the wrist, but his naive friend stuck out his neck out further, and urged him on…in spite of thinking it might not be the safest way to feed, he decided to go for it.

It ended up tasting worse then it smelled. But because there was so much at stake and Josh desperately wanted to protect his family, Aidan managed to take in four or five mouthfuls before he had to pull away in disgust.

It was not a large amount of blood but it did provide some nourishment and took the mental edge off the blood hunger he was feeling. However, it did absolutely nothing to satisfy his other hunger. This 'other hunger' had been growing within him over the last few months since he moved in with the werewolf. This hunger was one that he was barely even aware until now. But suddenly it hit him full force after feeding from Josh, he felt a need surge through his body more powerful then blood.

…...

As Josh felt the sucking cease he let go of the breath he was holding and sighed in relief. Aidan licked the open puncture wound depositing saliva to help seal it. Slowly he ran his tongue away from the wound and up along the length of Josh's throat. He felt the rough texture of Josh's permanent 5 o'clock shadow on his tongue as it traced up and over his friends chin, leaving faint trail of red as he did so.

His tongue reaching its intended destination and Aidan crammed it into Josh's mouth. His bloody moist lips pressed against Josh's soft dry ones. Josh let out a muffled cry, as he tasted his own blood. "My god Aidan what are you doing?" Aidan pulled back and smiled wickedly. "Do you do this to everyone you feed off of?"

"Well" Aidan replied "who doesn't enjoy a little desert after dinner?"

Josh fearful for only a second, he instantly flashed to angry, "Are we done here? Are you feeling better yet?"

"Not yet." Aidan grabbed Josh by the wrist, preventing Josh from backing away from the chair.

Josh stared to lean back but Aidan tightened his hold. Josh glanced down at Aidan's hand gripping him tightly, he was quickly becoming aware of the fact that he had a very different Aidan on his hands, one that he was not sure he liked. "I think were done now." He reiterated firmly.

Aidan took his bandaged hand and brushed it over Josh's knee briefly before he and ran it up Josh's inner thigh. The hand came to rest on his hip as Aidan slipped one finger into the waistband on Josh's pajamas.

"oh But Josh we haven't even begun to get started." Aidan replied slipping into his ever so charming 'I going to get what I want no matter what ' mode.

Josh swatted way Aidan's injured hand causing him to hiss in pain, and loosen his grip on Josh wrist.

"Josh" he whined as he pulled away like a scolded child disappointedly. The hurt lasted on a few seconds as he leaned forward to make another more honest attempt. "I…I need you" he whispered as he placed both hands on Josh's hips.

"Yes well…that's why I tried to help… with blood"

Aidan went in for another kiss. "Do you know what would help even more?

Josh softened just a bit at the touch of Aidan lips to his. "Look that's nice and all but…." Josh said but did not move away. In fact he had placed his hand on Aidan's chest in protest but not bothered to move it away and could now feeling Aidan's muscles tense below it.

Aidan move his injured hand to cover Josh's. He worked his good hand behind Josh's neck began pulling him in closer. Aidan slowly gently placed a small kiss in Josh's lips. Aidan pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Don't pretend that you don't feel it too."

Aidan was right he did feel it, and had for quite a while now, but he never intended to admit it let alone act on it.

"I can feel you shaking." Aidan coxed "Come on Josh you know you want it too." Aidan messaged his neck causing a small moan of pleasure to escape from Josh's lips as he felt him beginning to respond.

"Nnnnno" Josh was now flush as he felt himself start to harden. His body responded while his mind remained confused. Aidan kissed him again firmer now and this time Josh melted like butter into the embrace.

Aidan wrapped one hand loosely around Josh's torso and snuck other between the places where their bodies pressed together. He started slowing tracing the outline of the bulge forming in Josh's bottoms with his thumb, causing another small moan to escape.

It is a good thing that Aidan was unnaturally strong and knew exactly what he was doing, because when Josh's eyes closed his entire body slumped forward up against him. Aidan repositioned him to lean against the wall so that he could free up both of his hands to work.

Joshes temperature was rising rapidly and he was not surprised to find that Aidan was pushing up hard against the fabric of his old flannel pjs as he pressed his body rhythmically into him. What did surprise him was that his hips began moving and flexing upward to meet his. As they pushed, pulled and grinded into one another, Josh began to feel himself giving in.

"No" he pulled himself away, discussed at his lack of control over his growing lust. That had caused him to hump up against his friend.

He feared that if he let go the wolf would win 'At least he told himself that it was the wolf and not really him'.

"Yes." said Aidan as he reached around and grabbed Josh's ass and forced him into his hips again, as he smothered Josh in kisses.

Screw it thought Josh as he gave in how could this get any worse "Aidan…I really need you to…" he huffed hoarsely "..now" Josh was eager and started to give back twice what he was getting. Aidan winced as Josh inadvertently touched Aidan where Marcus had early beaten him.

Aidan decide to change the mood, he didn't want it to be over before he began and he knew Josh was close. He garbed Josh and pushed him hard down onto the single bed. Leaping on top and then rolling him over he maneuvered himself until Josh was on top and at the same time some how managed to magically remove his cloths. Once Aidan was satisfied with the position of their now naked bodies lying face to face he carefully, wrapped his uninjured hand around Josh's waist. With his good hand he begin slowly experimentally running his finger down Josh spine starting at the base of his neck and ending between Josh naked cheeks.

Judging by clinching reaction Josh was not ready. But Aidan proceeded anyway caressing, and rocking and cradling him until Josh relaxed in his arms. And again he made an attempt to slide his fingers in by first trailing them down his back until he reached his ass. As Aidan's fingers pressed in, Josh moaned as he leaned in hard pressing his skinny body, and jutting hips bones into Aidan tender midsection. A short few rocking motions later and a deep guttural sound escaped Josh as his whole body stiffened and shuttered as a lightening bolt of pleasure shot though him.

Aidan barely maintained control as the waves of pleasure soon outweighed the pain he felt as Josh repeatedly pushed into him. It was over too quickly when he felt Josh stiffen. Aidan followed as he feed off of the excitement of Josh's first time.

Aidan was content lying together on the small bed. Josh was shivering at the cold touch of Aidan skin against his where their naked bodies intersected. Aidan slipped the covers over them both to warm Josh.

"Aidan" Josh began hesitantly.

Satisfied Aidan lazily replied. "Yeah"

Fearing his own voice Josh forced the words to form "I don't think that I am ready for this. We shouldn't have..."

Before Josh could finish Aidan mocked "Shouldn't have…shouldn't have what?" Dejected he turned his back an sighed "...experienced happiness?"

Squirming and saddened by his reaction "No, that's not what I meant; it's just that…."

Aidan turned around to face Josh "Josh, we belong together," he smiled "I've felt it from almost day one. It took me a while to see it clearly but is so obvious now." He spoke the truth that he felt, and hope it would be enough.

Josh jumped up out of bed and begin moving about the room "A..Aidan," Josh stuttered his name "can you please fix this too." His eyes begged forgiveness as he asked.

"What?" Aidan barely chocked out a whispered response, as his eyes grew moist. He was hurt beyond anything he had felt in ages. Over the years he learned how to handle pain both physical and mental, but he was not prepared for this. Without blood, without Bishop, cut off from everything, to he felt utterly alone. The only person who knew him, who even slightly understood him had just rejected him. Even among monsters he was too much of a monster to be loved.

"I I'm sorry to..to.. ask… but if you really can do what you say you can…" He broke down in tears. "…you _have_ to fix this too." He sobbed, "I can't handle this.." he swung his arm wide to encompass them "and my family, and the wolf"

Tears welled up in his eyes as they looked at each other, Josh's face red with shame and fear. He was not ashamed of what had just transpired between them but of what he had just asked of his friend. But he knew that there was no other way, he knew that he was no way he could process this. He felt himself slipping, as if he was losing his mind.

Aidan stood up; he embraced and forgave Josh at the same time. Pulling away he placed his one hand on his shoulder and laid his broken hand on the side of Josh's face. Josh closed his eyes as a tear ran down. Aidan reached out with his mind and whispered. "If you wish, that this night, this thing, didn't happen…" Aidan knew that he had been selfish to hope that Josh could accept him in such a short time "…then, it didn't." He finished "You wont remember anything." He guided the glassy eyed Josh back to bed and kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep."

Aidan snuck out of the room with heavy heart, and did as he promised. He made his way through out the house, stopping in each room to visit Josh's family in their dreams, carefully setting one small thing right again, in their universe.

The next morning was even harder then he anticipated. Aidan had not so much erased the events from the night before as he had altered perceptions of Josh's family. Taking their memories and emotions, he softened and blurred the edges to lessen the impact. The wolf was still there but now, in their mind is was of minor consequence, it was not quite real. No longer threat but nuisance easily pushed aside and ignored like a petulant child.

Aidan knew it was an unsafe illusion for his family have. Josh was still a danger to them as long as he was nearby, whether they ever grew to believe in the wolf or not. He knew that if the moment ever came and they saw the wolf, his carefully placed manipulations would fall apart and all hell would break loose. To prevent the worse from happening he had to convince Josh to leave his family_ again_ and that they should _never _be allowed to see the wolf for both their sake and his.

The gray gloom that hung in air set the tone. He sat and listened as Josh neatly rationalized away all his misgivings, for staying. When the conversation turned and moment came, Aidan surprised himself with his own willingness to open up and share. He exposed only a fraction of his deepest hurt, remembering the day he truly lost the last of his humanity. Even speaking the few words that he dared his voice cracked, and the pain was more than he could stomach. He did it anyway, lying open his soul was necessary, if there was even the slightest chance that he could spare Josh the same fate. He truly loved him and did not want him to suffer the same mistakes he had. He walked way unsure if he had made a difference, but satisfied that he tried his best.

In spite of painful memoirs, Aidan felt a small wave of happiness as he drove home to Boston. It was the thought that someday Josh would break through the thin wall he had constructed to protect him. As it always is with the mind it's a tricky thing to change, he was able to blur the memory of the night before, but he could only soften the emotions that accompanied it. He smiled to himself, envisioning the 'Josh faces' and the stream of stuttering that would pour forth from his friend when he realized what the two of them had done that night.

Aidan knew that his friend lived in deep in denial, and that Josh could easily be an old man by the time he was ready to remember. Aidan on occasion enjoyed being a vampire, and didn't mind having to hang on, he had all the time in the world, and Josh was worth the wait.

…...


End file.
